Affection You Deserve
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had been with Sabo for years and was continuing it on, believing that he was the only one to handle him. Who is this new guy he has met? Why is that Ace craves being his arms all the time? Kidd was right, Ace should have dropped it long ago. MarcoAce. Rated M for lemons, language, mental and pressing physical abuse. OneShot. Enjoy!


_**A/N: I have been on a big MarcoAce roll... Like I can't help it, they are officially my OTP and I'm just like over here loving them.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this different perception on things and of course I love making some characters a bit mean. *laughs nervously***_

 _ **Onward~!**_

* * *

 **Affection You Deserve**

"Why do you put up with it?" Amber eyes looked to me with confusion as I soon shrugged out as I lay along the bed with my head hanging over the edge.

"I don't even know anymore, Kidd." I spoke out with a sigh as I let arms hang off the bed with fingers lining the floor. It was his place like usual since the place I just got kicked out of was close by.

"Look, man, just drop him… I told you he wasn't made for you like years ago." A frown was on me as I sighed out before shifting to sit up and looked to the other.

"But he's completely right, not a lot of people can handle how I am."

"That's him controlling you, idiot…" A finger pointed out with a snarl at the words I had spoken, like it was poison to the air. No words left me as I stared and he knew I was still in complete belief of the words. "Listen, someone is out there for you. Just go find them."

"What, like you from a BDSM club?" A scoff left me as he laughed out with a hand patting at his chest.

"Don't drag my morbid bastard into this, this all you, man." This hand was waving out as I sighed out deeply with feet moving to kick lightly. "I got like five more minutes to consult you—"

"I got it, I got it. _Get out_ , hear you loud and clear." I made a thumbs up as I got off the bed and soon moved out of his room with him following.

"Seriously, Ace, you are nothing what he says. Sabo is just trying to fester in your brain and make sure you don't run off since he has a hold of you." Kidd spoke out as I soon stopped by his door and turned to look back at him with a frown.

"I've known him for so long though."

"I don't care if the sex is good or if he 'says' he loves you, stop pushing through this empty relationship." A scowl was showing as I tried to counter more, but he waved hands out before opening his door. "Go out and meet some new people! I'm sure you will wind up finding someone good for you."

"But he has to be blonde." I complained out as it was a personal preference and he just looked to me.

"Maybe you should stay _away_ from blondes." I stuck out a tongue before we laughed out and I soon nodded to him.

"Fine, I will go mingle somewhere."

"And _break up_ with Sabo." I gave him a look as he soon sighed in slight defeat before waving a hand out. "Just go before you change your mind, or he does with useless words of 'love'." A frown was on me as I soon sighed out and made my way down the hall of his apartment.

Taking Kidd's words, I went to a local club, knowing very well this wasn't Sabo's scene and was sitting at a table for two by myself and a beer bottle in hand. It was a club for people into the same sex and usually bisexuals stayed away, but are welcomed and able to offer if they want. A sigh left me as I looked down at myself, _I really do dress like a mess, huh?_ The words hummed through my head all the time as I had always tried to please Sabo as much as I could.

" _You could dress nicer."_

" _That scowl is unattractive."_

" _Damn, do you use your brain at all?"_

" _Come on, that is_ _ **not**_ _cute at all."_

Another sigh left me as I took a drink from my beer and wondered if I should have even came out, I was so down by this all. The club was so hyped with people grinding and communicating all happily. It was no wonder I picked this place, it's my kind of thing and I couldn't even find myself to enjoy it without his voice in the back of my head. I really couldn't do anything right… I must be a huge mess to everyone… Maybe that's why I have such bad luck?

"Hey foxy." Eyes moved to view blue orbs staring to me and this wide smirk was on the man standing by my table. Blonde hair on top of his head almost like a pineapple's leaves, not quite though, and I couldn't help but notice two piercings in an ear.

"Wha? Me?" I asked out in confusion and pointed a finger at myself. This chuckle left him as he took a drink from his glass before moving it onto the table.

"No, the wall. I'm really into walls, yoi." The comment soon made me purse lips as I tried not to laugh out and notice his head tilt as eyes wandered me. So, I returned it as I noticed him in a purple button up shirt that was only unbuttoned at the top two buttons. A pair of fitting blue jeans were on him and I couldn't help but notice the way his arms were snug in the sleeves as he seemed to have some muscle. "You want to dance?"

"I don't know, is this leading to more?" I gazed into blue eyes as he smirked to me.

"Only if you want it to." Adrenaline pumped through me as I soon shifted to take a drink of my beer and got off my chair whilst grasping his hand.

"Then let's go."

* * *

" _Nnnhh_ , _fuck_!" I cursed as the bed was creaking under the pressure of our movements and lips nipped along my neck as I was sprawled on my back.

"I don't think you are being loud enough." My back arched as he kept his thrusts aggressive and when he found my prostate, it didn't matter if his words were a joke or not. A cry of pleasure left me before nails scraped along his back and he shifted with teeth digging into my neck. Lust flared through me at the prickling pain that was chased with the ecstasy of it all.

"H-harder! _Ohhh-hhaaa_ , _fuck yes_!" I shouted up as he pressed my leg closer to my body with a hand gripping my hair back. Breathing was soon in my ear after he released my neck and using his tongue amazingly along it. My body was crying from how much desire flared through me before I felt that boiling in my stomach. We kept our rhythm as he never let up with teeth nipping and hands gripping to keep me angled just perfectly.

 _Just complete bliss!_

A moan gasped out of me as I felt my body jerk and soon I came onto my stomach with arms tightening on him. This noise left him like a breathless moan as he soon followed after, probably from my gripping muscles. Labored breaths left me as I soon felt my body feel like jell-o and soon arms were out by my body. He shifted to pull out and I breathed heavily at the feel before moaning lightly as lips kissed along my chest.

"You look like such a hot mess…" The comment almost had me cringe as I remembered those words Sabo usually spoke out, but was soon surprised. "I don't like thinking you do that for others, it's such a turn on."

"Huh? Turn on?" I asked out in confusion and he soon shifted to view down at me before smirking.

"You are practically a walking Greek god and you want to ask me that?" Confusion flared through me as he soon moved to kiss at my neck. "I don't mind if you stay the night, hot stuff. My flat mate will get over it… or cook you breakfast…" A chuckle was leaving him at some thought and I felt heat flaring through my chest.

"Okay, I can't move anyways…" I told him as he viewed down at me before shifting up, showing that extremely hot bod that I cannot believe I got to feel up and have sex with.

"You sure? I'll wash you up, yoi." A suggestive look had my veins pumping with adrenaline as I soon shifted up to grasp around his neck with a grin.

"Don't miss a spot!"

"Of course not, I want to clean every spot fully." Lips pressed to mine as I soon delved into a very steamy make out session.

 _Just for tonight._

* * *

His roommate totally made me pancakes the following morning and I learned the blonde's name as he was joking with the man. _Marco_ is the man I slept with and his roommate, Thatch, was a pretty funny guy. He seemed happy that his flat mate brought someone home, probably thinking I was a boyfriend that Marco never mentioned before. After eating and getting a few run on jokes with Thatch, I decided to leave after I was told on where I had been dragged off to.

"Hooked up?" Surprise found me as I appeared to my apartment where green eyes sized me up and down.

"Huh? Sabo, what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me?" I asked out in confusion as I approached the other who was around the same height as me, maybe a couple centimeters taller.

"Couples fight…" A shrug left him as if it was obvious before he glared to me with a lean to stare at my neck. "I hope he was a good fuck…" Heat flared to my cheeks as he soon opened my apartment door, probably been here a minute since he had a key, and I followed in. This sigh left me as I closed my door and soon moved to the kitchen to get some water and he was leaning against the fridge with a look to me. "So what? How was it?"

"Come on, Sabo… I'm sorry…" I spoke out as the only way to try and defend myself since I have done this only one time before and he was _not_ happy.

"No, I wanna know the truth."

"It was just sex and I was drunk…" I tried explaining out, not wanting to admit it was the best sex I have had in a while and Marco _even_ cuddled me afterwards and let me stay.

"So he just wanted an easy lay?" A wince left me from the words as I soon shifted to my kitchen sink to grasp a clean glass from my drying rack and just getting water from there. "You do look like a mess anyways…" A frown was on me as I sighed out with thoughts of what I was told last night.

 _Maybe Marco was trying to be nice?_

"I get it, I'm a disaster… Could you lay off for today?"

"Why? So you can screw yourself over with something else today?" Teeth gritted lightly as he kept on and he just kept stepping on me. "You do realize I am about the only person on this planet that can deal with your dumbass actions?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry… Sabo." I muttered out whilst setting my glass down and turning to him as he looked to me with a hard stare. "Let me make it up to you, do you want anything?"

"I'm hungry for Chinese."

"I'll go get that then, all your favorites."

"I'll make sure to message them to you so you don't forget." The male soon moved out of the kitchen and I leaned against the counter with a hand rubbing at my face. "I'm only mean because I love you." My very being wanted to shake with how much anxiety I felt at hearing those words as I knew he was in the living room and I could almost hear Kidd.

" _He doesn't mean that at all. That is not love, Ace."_

A sigh left me as I began back out of my apartment and to the Chinese shop nearby.

* * *

"That's the guy?" Law asked out with a tattooed hand pointing to a certain blonde that has entrapped my emotions in a confused spiral. It's been a week since I last came, but I got a free night from my recent shift change and just happen to see the blonde here as well.

"Yeah," I mentioned whilst watching as he was sizing the man up, Kidd wanted to be here but he had a late shift.

"You seriously do like blondes like Kidd said." I cursed lightly at his words as he chuckled before turning his gaze away from staring and smirked to me. It was a clear sign that I had been noticed from Marco as Law was tapping his glass of some colorful liquor.

"Hey there, foxy. Brought someone this time?" I turned to meet those blazing blue eyes and I felt my mouth dry, but grinned.

"This is my friend, Law." The man across from me did a lazy head nod in greeting before it was returned.

"I don't care if you drag him off, I'm just here so he doesn't make the same mistake."

"Shut it, Law. I told you it was complicated." I spoke out with a frown as I didn't want to think about Sabo right now. My two friends were upset that I was still with him even after being with someone else for a night.

"Good, I will take him off your hands then." A hand grasped mine as I was dragged off to the dancefloor. The beat of the music took us over as I was laughing and grinning out. Marco made everything in me feel so high in just pure happiness.

 _I wanted it all._

* * *

"That sounds boring," I commented as a body was pressing against my back and lips kissed at my shoulder.

"You asked, yoi."

"I know, but I didn't know people really liked working in a business like environment and all." The words left me as arms held me to him firmly and I heard him hum with his head moving to rest against mine.

"You work as a stocker, so I don't want to hear it…" A chuckle left me as I soon shifted and he let me wiggle lightly before facing him with my head pressing into his chest.

"Nah, Marco…"

"Hm?"

"What kind of person do you think I am?" I asked out in curiosity and his arms held firmly as he pressed against my head, as if giving a kiss before pulling away.

"A carefree individual who likes to live life on the edge. Someone who seeks adventure and wants to dip their toes in a bit of danger once in a while." A smile was on me at hearing those words and he was just going off of the past times we have met.

Yeah, I started meeting Marco more often, a lot of the time after Sabo was being all moody with me. We had exchanged numbers the night after Law got a look at him. Kidd was excited to know what he looked like too since Law was stating it may be a good idea for me to see the individual more and I promised that Kidd would see him at some point. The blonde man that I am so enthralled with, when not busy, didn't mind meeting up or just letting me come over. On a few occasions he just said to go over since Thatch was home and he kept me company. It was a lot better than dealing with Sabo putting me down for something.

Marco made me feel incredible and appreciated.

"Hey, Ace…" My name had me hum as I focused on the man before me who had a hand lining along a cheek and thumb rubbing along my bottom lip though I still had his collarbone still in my view. "Why do you always seem so stressed?"

"Huh?"

"When you call me… you always seem stressed or let down…" A frown found me as I shifted a hand along his side and pressed into him more with my hand moving along his back to soon grip at his shoulder.

"It's nothing… just work related." This sigh left him as he soon moved the hand to rest against my head comfortingly.

"Maybe you need a vacation, yoi."

"Yeah, probably…" I didn't want him to know about Sabo and vice versa. It was bad enough I was technically cheating on the man, but the comfort I felt here was nice. A part of me wished I could just make my decision, but I guess a part of me hopes that Sabo really did mean those words… Then again… I always run here.

 _ **Right into Marco's arms.**_

* * *

"You're a fucking disaster, you know?" A sigh left me as I noticed Kidd clenching fists and gritting teeth as I sat on the couch with eyes soon finding green eyes. "No wonder you can't reach higher up on the career ladder even with my help."

"Sabo…" I said the name in almost a plea as I knew that Kidd will blow a gasket at some point as he never cared for the blonde.

"It's fine, you can make it up later." Eyes looked to me and this huff left me as I soon smiled to him.

"Sure, anything for you, Sabo." This satisfied look was on him as he soon glared to my friend with a frown before moving out of the room to my bedroom. It was a major indication that he was probably going to read since he didn't like my redheaded friend. "Sorry, Kidd."

"Stop apologizing for that ass already." I bit my lip at the words being said and sighed out with hands rubbing at my face. "It's so plainly obvious, Ace, stop doing this to yourself."

"Stop doing what? I am making it work, isn't that what you are supposed to do?" I asked with hands out and he gave this look of disbelief at me before breathing out deeply.

"But right now you want to run to Marco." A cringe found me at the truth of the words as I soon leaned forward with forearms supporting against my thighs. "Just stop this and go for the one who actually shows you the affection you deserve."

"But Sabo—"

" _No,_ don't even speak anymore… All he does is use you for sex and then leaves." A scowl was on Kidd as he crossed arms and gave a short snarl with me trying to look anywhere but him. "You know I am right…"

"I've been with him for five years, Kidd." I spoke out in desperation on trying to see myself as the right one in all of this.

"And I don't want you to waste another damn day."

"Ace~!" The sound of my name was hinting from the bedroom and Kidd gave me a look.

"Coming, Sabo!" I hollered back and heard the door closed as my friend frowned to me.

"Ace, seriously… don't do this to yourself anymore…"

"… Later…" A sigh left him at hearing the word I always used and he soon got up to leave. My body soon shifted to follow as I walked him to my door that he opened up.

"I don't work tonight, but Law is coming over."

"I got it…" The body shifted as he showed blazing amber eyes down at me.

"No, you can come over afterwards because I already know that dick is going to fuck you and leave." This wince left me as I looked away from my friend, not wanting to think about it and he began out the door. "See you later, Ace."

"Yeah…" The door shut and I felt a pain in my chest as I stared to the ground with a cringe forming through my body.

"Come on, love." I turned to see green eyes looking to me with a lustful desire and I smiled out.

"I'm coming…" I spoke out as I moved to the man who began dragging me into the room. My body found the bed as he kicked a foot and I began slipping my shoes off before a hand was in my hair, gripping tightly.

"You know I love you, Ace…" Words spoke out as I flushed as a hand was soon gripping my clothed cock.

"A-ah, I know…"

"Good, so you have no problem with letting me have you, right love?"

"S'fine…" Lips pressed to mine as I soon hummed out and then groaned with a hand grasping his shirt as he gripped my hair. A chuckle left him as he pressed lips along to my throat where my fluttering pulse is and then I was pressed into the bed with eyes peering up at green.

"No one loves you as much I do…" A smile was on him as I soon whimpered at the feel of his hand gripping my member and he leaned over me.

 _I don't know who loves me anymore…_

* * *

Kidd was right as always, Sabo left after we had sex and I was left to lay and think about how I could believe anything anymore. I had called in sick to work as I have been working graveyard shifts lately, but I didn't want to go in. I had decided to take a shower and soon found my bed again whilst ignoring my phone for the night. A part of me didn't want to let Sabo go as I wanted a fiber in me to believe that he really _did_ love me, but it was starting to seem a bit more… _**obvious**_.

After meeting Marco, I began to compare the two together and began to wonder why I had wasted so much of my life. Kidd was right— _completely_ right about Sabo. He was controlling me and using me for all his desires like a puppet. Five years of my life I had been following this man's every whim and from the beginning Kidd was trying to stop me. I had met him at a freshmen gathering when Kidd was starting college and I just went with the labor work side of life, but he wanted me to go. There I had met Sabo, being a third year and eyeing me like I was eye-candy. We really did hit it off, but it seems that over time it was progressively getting worse to the point that Sabo doesn't even hide it in front of Kidd or even Law.

Law always tries to be a counselor to me, since he is a doctor he knows the psychological side of things. He has been worried about me ever since Kidd introduced us after I caught them in the middle of a very _compromising_ position that I really thought was impossible until then. They weren't too bothered by it, since the place they met is actually known to put on shows of couples doing things together. Of course I merely just left saying I would be back by, which they agreed and I did as I said. From how Kidd is, completely free and lewd with things, it didn't bother me seeing them again an hour later. Law began asking about Sabo, which triggered Kidd to immediately ask if he was the reason why I came over _again_. Well, the doctor side of Law was concerned for my mental health and at the time I denied everything and said how much Sabo really did love me.

 _I really don't think so now…_

Sabo says it, but a part of me knows it was a way to hook me again. All I wanted was someone to love me properly and now that I met Marco… I know I had been fooled all along. We are not around each other a lot, me going to see him on occasions and we have sex on most of those occasion, but I initiate it half the time. The sex helped get rid of my problems at the time and Marco was so good to me. He always held me afterwards and showered with me with only having to leave once and that was because he was able to slip away for lunch. Though, he always made up for it with hands massaging against my body and words that made me flush in embarrassment. I had never been complimented so much before that it felt like lies.

"Look, man, let's just get coffee." Kidd spoke out as I was finally up and aware that we were walking towards said café.

"Yeah, my head is a bit foggy…"

"What was up anyways? You didn't come over or anything." He began as we moved into the building and I waved a hand out.

"I just wanted to be left alone." I merely told him as we ordered our coffee and soon moved to stand to the side where they serve our drinks.

"That's the last thing _you_ need with how you are…" A sigh left me as he implied at how I was terrible at taking care of myself when I feel down.

It was something I adjusted to, kind of just staring off into space to think about life. Or doing random work out routines to get my body in motion and usually ended up being led in through another pull from Sabo. If I hadn't made it to Kidd's place anyways, just wanting some type of attention. Sabo gave attention in his own fashion, growing accustomed to it, and on most occasions led to something more. Anything to get him to at least praise me for something I _can_ do right.

"Hey hot stuff." Waiting to get coffee, I was surprised to hear that voice and soon turned to look up into blue eyes that I have desired every minute of life lately.

"Oh, hey Marco." I spoke out casually and felt my friend lean against me with a hum and sizing the other.

"You are?" Marco inquired to my friend who was giving an analytical gaze.

"You must be the guy Ace bangs, Law was completely right." A groan left me as I slapped against the other with a whine and heat flaring to cheeks.

"Shut it, Kidd."

"You seriously have a thing for blondes."

"I said shut it!" I hissed out as he laughed out before moving to the empty counter and I growled lightly with a glare. "Get mine!" A hand waved out as I soon looked back to Marco who was grinning to me.

"By that comment, I assume not someone you have been with?" A soft cough left me at the mention before crossing arms and let out a breath.

"He's a friend of mine from high school."

"Mh, _best_ friend, I know a lot about Ace. Like when he did a Mohawk one year." An elbow found Kidd's ribs as he laughed out and I notice a chuckle from the other as I soon grasped my coffee, craving the caffeine. "But seriously, even switching teams you like those blondes."

"For fucks sake, will you shut up?" I hissed out as Marco was smiling widely and it made me flush.

"You must be the blazing man who is with a morbid doctor?" The words used made me chuckle as my friend laughed out.

"That's right, don't forget it!" A smile stayed on me as I felt comfortable and completely at peace with Marco. We chattered a little, him getting his coffee and had to get back to Thatch before it got cold.

"When are you off?"

"Wednesday night." I mentioned out as he was standing in front me with both coffees and my friend was eyeing our interaction.

"Oh perfect, Thatch is having his babe over, want to do something?" A chuckle left me at the almost desperation of this babe I have yet to meet, but I think Thatch's lover is a male.

"Of course." I agreed with a grin and took a drink before flushing when he smirked to me. Blue eyes showed the affection I craved and let a foot kick at my leg.

"I'll send you a message when I get off." A nod left me with a grin on the thought of seeing the other in a couple days.

"Okay, see you later, Marco." I loved his name rolling off my tongue as he soon began leaving and Kidd was humming after the blonde was out the door. "Huh?" I asked as amber eyes viewed me with a grin on his face and I flushed lightly.

"See, there's a man who knows how to treat you right." A laugh was leaving him as he began out of the café and I followed with short complaints. In all reality though, his statement brought me joy because Kidd was in approval of Marco. I haven't heard an approval for any past relationship in a long while and the first time he had done it was because he was unaware of the woman's true nature.

"Kidd…"

"Huh?"

"I got to go see Sabo." A look was to me and I soon waved a hand out with a reassuring smile to him. "I-I'm going to end it." This grin beamed on him as he put an arm over my shoulders as I laughed with him.

"Alright! Make sure to stand your ground!" A hand was on my head as I felt nervous prickles through my body and nodded. "Do you need me there?"

"I want to say no."

"But you're not sure how it will go?" This nervous laugh left me as he kept the arm around my shoulders before the hand shifted again. "I can tell Law to wait for me."

"I mean I don't want to take any more of your time, I know he gets limited."

"This would be a reasonable excuse not to have some freaky sex." Lips pursed as I soon laughed at the words he used before I nodded to him.

"I should try this on my own, though." The words left me as he pulled away with a reassuring grin to me.

"Have me on speed dial, send a random text, anything and we will be there in a heartbeat no matter if I have him cuffed to the bed." Laughter sputtered out of me as I broke off from him at an apartment complex and nodded to him with a pat to my pocket.

I began up the stairs and drank my coffee before tossing it in the lobby as I made my way to the second floor. My nerves began to flutter to life, I couldn't believe I was finally going to end it with Sabo. Something I should have already done and I breathed out heavily trying to calm down. Seeing the door in sight, I swallowed whilst taking in some breaths and I knocked on the door. My hand moved for my keys as I got them out and was taking his key off with a nervous tremble, making me curse lowly. The door was being unlocked as I got the key off and set my keys in my pocket as I held it firmly. Seeing green eyes peer to me and noticed the smirk was a little hard to control myself. The outfit showed he was getting ready for work, I had hoped for this timing since I figured it would press for him not having time to retort back.

"I wasn't planning to come over until tomorrow, did you not go to work?" A scold came out as I soon showed a determined look and held out the key. This raised eyebrow was at me and this breath filled me as I found my words.

"Take your damn key." Eyes viewed me with confusion on the sudden approach and I kept myself strong.

"Are you implying something?"

"I am. This isn't working out, Sabo. Take your key and get rid of mine, or I'll just change the locks." The words left me firmly before I was startled by my hand grasped and I was yanked into the apartment. Stumbling in, I tried to resist before the door was closed and I was slammed against it. Green eyes glared to me as I felt a wince left me at the knuckles pressing into my collarbone.

"I told you hanging around that redhead was no good for you." The way he looked to me crumbled everything I had built up for this and reached into my pocket to get my phone. A hand grasped my wrist to shift it out to the side and those eyes gleamed like a threat. This stuttered breath left me as I felt no will to fight against him, not wanting to as he kept his stare. "You know I love you, Ace."

"D-Don't lie to me!" The words left me as I cringed away from the lips soon finding my neck with light kisses and I whined from how my resolve was disappearing.

"You know if you left me the next person would realize how much of a fucking disaster you are and would leave." Lips trembled with eyes squeezing shut and I let out a whine from his grip being tight.

"That's not—!" The body pulled back, releasing both my wrist and shirt before I felt the sting on my face, startling me. His house key fell from my hand and clattered to the floor as I grabbed at my cheek. "Y-You just…"

"You're not listening to me." A glare was to me showing his harsh stance before shifting to let a hand close to me. It cause my body to automatically cringe lightly away and it moved my hand so it could find my stinging cheek. "Don't throw five years away, my love." The coaxing made me breathe out in a stutter as I felt this fear stemming through me. _He's never_ _ **hit**_ _me before._ Fingers were lining to my hair to soon grip lightly and lips pressed to mine. I returned the gesture with a trembling body and soon he chuckled whilst pulling away to view me. "You know I love you." Green eyes stared to me as he expected me to answer and I felt every confident piece of me shatter.

"I-I know… I'm sorry…" My voice was low as I stayed huddled against the door as he kept his stance. I was cornered with no way to escape and he chuckled lightly.

"I know you best, remember that…" My breath hitched as fingers gripped my hair and he began pulling me into the home more, slight resistance from me. A part of me trying to find at least one last strand of hope, but I merely got closer to his bedroom. "Ace," the tone made me shift to keep up with him as I never felt like this before… I've never feared anyone like this and I was pulled into the room. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he sat me onto the bed whilst letting go. "I want to hear it, love." Fingers had shifted into the sheets as I stared nervously up at him, not wanting to say anything. A cry left me as he had slapped my cheek again harshly and I couldn't move, but only trembled while keeping eyes to the floor.

"I-I love you, Sabo." A hum left him as I couldn't look at him and this feeling shook my whole body. "I'm sorry, don't leave me." The tone was low coming from me as I was trying not to grab at my throbbing cheek. My body cringed on the bed as he moved before me whilst a hand pressed me back.

"And?"

"You are the only one to handle me…" Eyes stayed away as the body shifted to climb over me and the feel of him staring made me nervous. A hand cupped my stinging cheek, letting the warmth fill there before he chuckled lightly. Pressing lightly, lips were at my ear and I felt my breath hitch.

"Remember that I do this because I love you, Ace." The body pulled away as he got off the bed and began shifting out of the room. "I have work, try not to screw up anything." This wince left me from the words as I soon sat up and rubbed to my cheek with a deep breath.

Once he left, I let myself move over to Kidd's place and had felt extremely nervous since I know my face had been noticeable. The door was in sight as I stopped for a moment to listen, not hearing anything but the television had me knock on the door. Feet were heard along with a voice and I shifted my head so you wouldn't see my cheek first. The door opened to show my friend staring to me expectantly and wasn't liking the look that I had on me. Lips moved before I finally shifted to face him with a cringe on my face.

"I-I couldn't do it…" Eyes were wide as he stared to my cheek and anger began to boil in those amber eyes.

"Come in." A hand was pulling me as I was led into the living room after he kicked the door shut. Law sat on the couch with a look to me before surprise was there as I moved to the center cushion. Hands were gently grasping my chin as Law looked over the spot with a light touch that made me wince.

"Kidd-ya, get some ice and a rag for it." I heard the man leave to do what was told and I stared to my legs with a frown. "What happened, Ace-ya?" The voice pressed lightly as I heard ice being rummaged around and I breathed out.

"I had finally gained the nerve to break it off with him." I started with eyes looking to grey ones and swallowed the lump down. "Thinking maybe before he went to work so he couldn't push for anything more on being time limited." My hands shifted to rub along my thighs and I soon looked to my actions. "I-I didn't know what to do… he's never hit me before…" Eyes were stinging at the threat of tears and I bit a lip as I tried to prevent anything.

"You should have called me." My body tensed as Kidd was by the couch and I felt pressure to my cheek, noticing Law pressing the makeshift ice pack to it.

" _Eustass_ , if you know what's best you will shut up." Law's voice dripped lightly with threat and soon a hand was gripping mine, the tattoos standing out. "Ace-ya, it's okay… I had hoped it would never come to this with you since I noticed how he voiced everything… It's okay that you couldn't fight back, you were unaware. It's not your fault, but we will not let him get to you again." The reassurance was there as I shifted my free hand to support the ice pack and the hand moved to comb through my hair lightly. "If he gets a hold of you again, he will only tear you back down. Just remember how Marco-ya is with you…" Thinking of the man he mentioned I smiled at that and soon flicked eyes to see a reassuring smile.

"I will take care of getting that fucker away." Grey eyes flicked back to Kidd who was behind the couch and I heard knuckles cracking. "I'll call merely so I don't get assault charges." A snort was there from Law as I smiled out with a breathless laugh of the mention and then another hand found my head to ruffle. "That's what best friends are for. I've been a horrible one, so it's time for me to make up for it."

I shifted once he pulled away with his hand out as I soon handed my phone over and he looked to it in slight surprise. This guilt was on him as he looked to me and reached to grip my shoulder lightly. Shifting away, he began to head for his kitchen and I breathed out as I peered to Law for that reassuring look.

"Relax, we have you, Ace-ya." A nod left me as I soon sat in the cushions and focused on the television.

It wasn't that I was a weak individual, quite the opposite really. I held my own very well in fights and was hard to beat down. Though, this was completely different. Every part of me felt the need to just hurdle into a ball when Sabo began to get aggressive towards me. For so long I took all the words being said to me and got so used to it that when Marco began to show me more, I was a bit startled. Anything Marco did made me feel better and more myself as I enjoyed our time together. While with Sabo, I just wanted to run away and hide away from the world. It was shocking that I let myself into something like that, but now that I had a chance… I wanted to be away from that. So when Sabo hit me… it scared me since I was only used to words and couldn't find myself to resist.

"There, it's been done." Kidd came back in with irritation, but seemed a little more relieved than before. "Don't answer anything, got me?" A nod left me as I shifted the ice pack against my cheek whilst I pulled the hand away from Law's as I took my phone back. Kidd sat on the other side of me with an arm on the back of the couch. "I'll adjust to get you to work, I don't trust that fucker." A chuckle left me with a smile as I relaxed more into the cushion.

"Thanks, Kidd… Sorry for the trouble." A hand patted my shoulder as he shook his head and gave me a grin.

"You've dealt with all my trouble, it's my turn to return the favor." This laugh left him as I grinned at that and let myself take in the atmosphere, a hand holding my firmly across my lap and a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't have asked for better friends.

* * *

I had understood why Kidd gave a gilt ridden face when he first took my phone. When I opened my messages to send a text to Marco, I saw the text made and saved under a draft. Kidd had been upset with himself because I did try for help, but he realized that I couldn't at the time. Sabo has tried to contact me, all text messages I had deleted right away as I didn't want to even peer at them. Luckily, the ice pack made the swelling going away and I only had a small hint of a bruise that they helped cover with a bit of makeup for when I went to work. When it was finally my night to go out with Marco, the bruising was basically gone and he drove everywhere, picking me up from Kidd's apartment. I had told him I was hanging out with the man while I waited for him to get off of work. Marco didn't question anything as we went out for the night.

We had gone out and though it wasn't too late, I invited him over with a thrill since we had been flirting throughout the night. His apartment was occupied and I figured since Sabo had work and liked his sleep, he wouldn't try for my apartment. Our lips could barely stay away from each other as we made it to my apartment and I tugged him to my bedroom. Clothes found the floor as he had begun kissing my exposed chest and we found the bed. Lips lined along my abdomen as hands tugged my boxers off and I groaned with a hand in his hair when a tongue licked along the underside of my cock. My body trembled with labored breaths already beginning to leave me and this hum left him as he sucked on the head lightly.

"Ace, nightstand?" A groan left me as fingers began letting his hair go and he shifted to get to the destination before grasping the required items. My arms shifted to move me along the bed to the middle more as he climbed up to let the lube find his fingers, condom being held in his teeth. A groan left me feeling the lube drip onto me a little before those fingers began to press into me. It wasn't too quick, but I could see his own patience wearing thin on how much we had been messing around. I had made sure to flirt in the most obvious ways, dinner had my toes kneading him through his pants, and he returned the favor later at the movie when we sat in the very back, not many in there with us as he breathed hotly into my ear with a hand caressing my thigh.

" _Mmmhhaa_ , M-Marco~!" The moan left me as fingers were shifting inside me, preparing me properly before I shifted to grab the condom with my teeth to tug lightly.

A groan left him as he let me have it before slipping fingers away and was shifting my knees out. The body was straightened up, showing off all his glory which included that impressive tattoo on his chest and the cock throbbing for attention. I opened the packet as I let a thumb press along the plump head already leaking and this made him groan lightly with fingers gripping my knees. Blue eyes blazed down at me as I began to apply the condom and hips shifted lightly in reaction of my fingers lingering. A tongue peered out to lick lips as he soon shifted a leg to get me to lay back completely. The head tilted and I shifted hands by my head to prepare myself because those eyes made promises.

Promises to fuck me senseless with sweet nothings soon to follow.

" _Mnnn—ah—hah_!" Gasps left me as he pressed in with legs being held up so the intrusion was already implying how close he was and wanted to be as deep as possible. It was okay because I could already feel the coiling and I just wanted to feel him so bad thrust into me. Once pressing into the hilt, hips rocked to stretch me properly and made me groan with hips shifting along with him. "M-Marco…" The name left me in a desperate whisper as I looked up at him with my breaths coming out heavily.

A smile was there, pleased on seeing me full of desire before he shifted legs to hang over arms as he held onto my thighs. Fingers gripped as he began to thrust slowly, hearing me moan in need before snapping harshly. A cry of pleasure left me, arching as he rubbed partially on my prostate and he readjusted to begin thrusting aggressively with blue orbs viewing my trembling body. My head went back with fingers gripping the blankets and was letting cries leave my lips on how good it felt. Feeling the pure ecstasy spiking through my body had my body jerking with legs crushing arms as I tried meeting those thrusts.

Muscles began tensing as I arched with eyes squeezing shut and without a second thought, my hand moved to pump my swollen cock for release. Moans were still leaving me as he continued his rhythm with grunts from my muscles squeezing him as I had cum and kept hitting along my sensitive prostate making my body jolt with gasps from the feel. Fingers tightened with hips jerking harshly before slowing his thrusts down with hips soon rolling with a shuddering breath leaving him. My arm by my head shifted to the bed as I cooled down with a groan shortly following as he shifted away to let my lower half relax onto the bed more. Blue eyes found mine as I shifted to view up at him and this smile was on him before shifting to let lips kiss along my chest.

"Mh, let's go shower so I can hold you…" The words came out as eyes closed momentarily to taste my skin and I let out a deep breath.

"Carry me, stupid." The complaint came out, making him snort before shifting to begin tugging me off the bed. I wasn't carried, but I still enjoyed his body pressing near mine as we went to my bathroom. After taking a shower, putting on boxer briefs for me to be comfortable and he borrowed a pair of mine since we were roughly the same size. These kind of underwear were more comfortable to sleep in and I can fully tangle with Marco.

"Did you gain more freckles?" Red flushed to my cheeks as he viewed down at me from getting in the bed and I was already under the blankets with a pout. This was technically his first time at my apartment, so it was a little weird.

"No…" A light pout was on me as I didn't care for my freckles, but when Marco complimented them, I kind of started to change my perceptive. Plus most things that Sabo made me cringe about was being reevaluated in my mind.

"It's like stars, they are noticeable and beautiful to gaze upon." Blue orbs were skimming along my exposed shoulder and I smiled as I really did enjoy this. This look was to me as he smiled to me with a hand moving through my hair before shifting to turn off my lamp. "Come here, brat." The words left him as he was getting into the sheets and I scoffed lightly.

"I don't want to now." I teased before chuckling out in excitement when he was already tugging me closer to his body. This had me nestle into his chest with an arm around his body to grip his shoulder. Happiness spread through me like wildfire and I entwined my legs with his as I enjoyed the warmth.

"I guess I will be tasked with breakfast." The sigh left him as I chuckled out and gave kisses along his chest and the arm around my waist squeezed lightly. "Only for you, Ace."

"You spoil me, you know?"

"Of course, you deserve every bit of it." Hearing those words brought a swelling need in me before a frown found me as guilt filled me. It would have been better to tell Marco about Sabo, but I was afraid he would be upset. Saying you cheated on someone wasn't the best thing for when you look for in someone when getting into a relationship. A cringe was on me, glad he couldn't see it and relaxed into the hold.

"Thank you, Marco…" The whisper left me as I soon let sleep overcome me.

* * *

"Mnnn," lips feathered along my shoulder as I had rolled over at some point and now Marco was holding onto me from behind and was showering me in kisses. "Hungry~!" I whined out with shifts as he let me go and I sat up with a stretch.

"Do you want me to make something?" The question came out as he was laying on his back with an arm behind his head.

"Nah, I'll get us something to drink and then we can go somewhere?" I grinned out in suggestion and this chuckle left him before moving to sit up and lips found mine. A hum left me as I enjoyed these moments and began to wonder how maybe I could probably be with Marco. We never established anything between each other, just kind of just enjoying each other.

"I'm glad I have today off, yoi." The comment made me grin as I gave one last kiss before shifting out of the bed and was looking for some pajama pants. A hum was heard as I began for the door and looked back to blue eyes. "Make it iced water, I don't want it to get warm." That smirk made me laugh as he was hinting and I was thrilled in thought of something before we headed off.

"As long as I am not sore, stupid." This snort left him as he moved to lay on his back and tried to hide his own problem.

Moving down the hall, I soon found my kitchen to look for a glass before a knock was on the door. Feet shifted to it as I let myself look out the peephole to see a package and I hummed lightly in thought. Oh gods, they probably got my number mixed up again with someone on the other side of the floor. Opening up my door after unchaining it, I looked to the package and huffed lightly.

"You are probably looking for 812, this is 821." I mentioned out before the package was moved to the side to be dropped and I stared in slight surprise. Green eyes viewed me as I soon shifted to begin closing the door and he pressed it open. "Go away, Sabo!" I told him firmly as he soon made it in and closed the door before a hand strike my face and I stumbled back onto the floor in surprise. "I already told you—!"

"Shut up! Your not allowed to think anymore if you are going to be stupid about your fucking decisions!" Fear flared through me as he came up to me before stopping as he looked down my hall. "Ha, already fucking someone else?"

"Oi!" Feet were coming down the hall as I shifted to get up, but my arm was grasped tightly as Sabo pulled me beside him.

"This is none of your damn business, playboy!" A wince left me at the tight grip as I tried to pull away, but green eyes piercing at me had made me flinch. "Ace," the tone made me tremble as I tried to pull away.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to hear it, you fucking train wreck." This wince came out as I was soon pressed harshly into the wall and couldn't move in resistance. "I told you to stop hanging around that damn redhead and to stop being such a fucking disaster!"

The hand firmly against my collarbone pressed as he was glaring at me with a tight jaw. It was too quick to determine as I felt the hand slap against my cheek again before he released me to slide to the floor whilst I began grasping at my face. Quick thuds were heard before Sabo was shifted, I looked up to see a fist hit him in the face and he stumbled into my front door. Blue eyes glared to the man he hit as he soon shifted to pull me up and into his arms and was growling.

"You need to get the hell out." Marco about seethed in anger as I quickly gripped around his waist with trembles. Movements were heard as Sabo probably stood up properly and the muscles under my hold tensed.

"Ace, make him leave and we will have a private conversation about this." My breath hitched as I nervously shifted, but lips merely trembled as I soon gritted teeth. Eyes stung as I didn't want Marco to leave, I can't be trapped _again_ … I can't… I won't get out if I am.

"I'm not going anywhere. The last thing I would leave Ace with is a threat."

"A _threat_? I've been his boyfriend for the past five years!" I could feel the stare at my back and desperately gripped onto the man before me. "He probably forgot to mention that though with all that mindless fucking." The words made me cringe and then he made a dissatisfied noise when I felt hands holding me closer.

"You are a threat if you are the one making him stressed along with attacking him like that. You twist everything to your liking and I am not keen on seeing someone's fire get snuffed out for someone's own entertainment." Marco remarked out as I took comfort in the hold and a laugh left Sabo.

"So you go around sleeping with people and taking boyfriends?"

"Just yours, yoi." This unamused noise left Sabo.

"Ace, get the fuck over here." The tone made my body flinch and it took all of my willpower to not move on command. The arm moved to tighten its hold and I breathed out nervously as I could feel the threat. "Ace." A whine left me as I tried to stay calm, but Marco noticed my distress as he shifted to pull away and moved me to the side as he was before me. Standing a couple inches taller, the body straightened in posture as he tilted his head towards Sabo.

"If you use that tone again then I will _personally_ remove you from this apartment." The way his voice deepened in threat made me shiver in surprise and I noticed Sabo's face to show gritted teeth.

"It's none of your damn business. You should be the one leaving." The words came out, noticing how he was growing impatient since things were not going his way. They both stood their grounds as Marco shifted to view to me.

"Ace," the tone was softened as I peered to blue eyes that showed reassurance. "Who do you want to leave the apartment?" Nothing showed a force for my decision and I soon flicked eyes to green orbs that glared in threat. I swallowed hard, forcing my eyes away and was soon looking to Marco, shifting with lips trembling.

"D-Don't leave me Marco…" My desperate tone made him tense lightly before glaring to Sabo.

"Get out." The tone came out as I looked to the floor, not wanting to look at Sabo since he was glaring daggers at me. Nerves were flaring as I heard a frustrated noise and then it came out.

"I already told you, Ace. You are making a huge mistake, unlike any other day. I am like this to get through your damn thickhead that you need to use more often." Fingers gripped into my biceps as I crossed them with a bite to my lip and I heard a noise. "Fuck off, playboy. I'm preventing him from screwing up his life any more than he already has."

" _You_ are the one screwing up his life."

"As if! I'm the only one who can even stand his actions and show him the love he needs!" Hands shifted to my face as I wanted to hide away, hearing all the words hurt worse now at the realization of how much I have endured for the sake of hanging onto that little bit of hope. "I'm the one who truly loves you, Ace."

"If you don't get the fuck out with your lies then I will throw you out." The threat left Marco as I could tell Sabo was really setting him off, but I didn't want to look.

"Fucking look at me!"

"Don't tell him what to do!" Marco countered quickly, surprising me before I heard feet shifting heavily. Eyes quickly shifted to peer as Marco was standing right in front of Sabo. "Get the fuck out." A hand slammed to the wall as he tilted his head and I could feel their glares. "Don't ever come back either."

"Tch." Sabo had begun to leave, not muttering another word as he left with the door slamming behind him. Relief was trembling through my body as I shifted to rub my cheek lightly from how much it hurt and I noticed blue orbs finding me. I saw a smile there on lips and I let a small one return.

"Let me bolt the door and you get back in bed." Marco motioned down the hall as I began to move back into the bedroom. It didn't take long for him to follow behind whilst I got into the sheets. This sigh left him as he shifted onto the bed, a hand tugging me over to get me in a hold. Arms holding me tightly as I relaxed into the hold. "I had already known about you having someone else."

"Huh?" I asked out in confusion, our bodies shifted to lay me on my side as Marco could view into my eyes. A hand began to rub along my throbbing cheek to show it comfort.

"Well, you asked me not to leave bite marks even though you are very much into that…" A flush found my cheeks at the comment before the hand was cupping my cheek. "Then the fact that I have seen you out with that man."

"I-I'm sorry…" I whispered out with guilt building up and he smiled to me with a thumb rubbing my cheekbone.

"Ace, I continued knowing something was wrong… something told me that I should not let go. I knew you weren't getting the affection you deserve…" A breath left me as I enjoyed the comfort he brought with him. "Plus, my compliments… You always acted like you didn't ever hear any… or that they were used in a very twisted way." Irritation showed on the last part as he closed eyes for a second to calm himself down.

"Thank you, Marco…" It left me as he soon peered to me in slight confusion before smiling and shifting to kiss at the tip of my nose.

"I will always be there for the one I love…" Red flared to cheeks as he soon shifted to press lips to mine and I hummed.

 _ **Love.**_

* * *

"Come on, I have to get this coffee home before Thatch gets upset." A nod left me as I was being dragged along and watched him grab two cups before looking down at me. "He's making pancakes."

"I love pancakes…" I gave a look and soon showed a pout to him. "Are you luring me with pancakes?"

"Well, obviously." This shocked look was on me as I showed a feigned expression of being appalled from his accusation. It soon turned into a smile before it widened and I leaned into the other as we walked along the sidewalk. "You think Thatch wouldn't mind making me banana, chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Depends if we have any bananas." A complaint left me as we were reaching the townhome just around the corner.

"Who doesn't have bananas? That's like a common fruit to have!"

"Because we usually _eat_ them." Blue eyes looked to me as I stuck my tongue out in a playful manner and he snorted.

It's been like a month, I think? We have been enjoying our time together, him coming over to my apartment a lot more since I got my locks changed and finally Thatch complained. So I met him at the café so that we could chatter a little and he lured me with pancakes, plus his roommate has been asking about me. Thatch is funny and I liked him a lot, we also get along great. It even surprised Marco on the first interactions we had.

I moved to open the door for us once we reached the townhome and I heard noises from the kitchen, making me move for it.

"Was it busier than usual?" The shout came and I ran for the kitchen with a grin and soon brown eyes found me in surprise. "Ace?! Please tell me you at least grabbed the coffee!" Thatch looked to the blonde coming in behind me, pressing up against my back with a hand holding a coffee out.

"Of course."

"Banana, chocolate chip pancakes!" I said out after he took a taste of his coffee before laughing out.

"Alright, alright!" He complied as he shifted his free hand around as if being appreciated at that fact before I heard a noise.

"Oh, Izo is awake." My boyfriend's voice entered my ear as I soon tilted my head.

"Izo?" I asked out in confusion since Marco still rest against my back and I couldn't turn.

"Did you put the kettle on?" A groggy voice came out as I soon noticed a pancake flipper was waving out.

"Of course, babe. As soon as I heard you wake up." Hearing the nickname had me knowing it was Thatch's lover, but I have yet to meet them.

"You must be Ace." Turning my head, a man with dark hair was in view wearing a robe that fit loosely on him and hair was resting along his shoulders and chest. Grey eyes viewed me in interest as I soon flushed when lips nipped at my neck.

"M-Marco!" I complained out as the man chuckled before nuzzling into me more with an arm securely holding around my waist.

"Huh," Izo was staring with complete surprise before I heard a laugh from Thatch.

"I know, right?" Confusion swirled through me as I soon felt Marco move to rest his head on top of mine.

"Both of you be quiet, yoi."

"Wha?"

"Marco's never really been one to show this much affection in front of other people…" Izo claimed with a hand moving to rub at his chin and I flushed while trying to distract away from the actions being done.

"I told you Ace was the one." Thatch laughed out as I soon saw pancakes being put on a plate and I noticed them immediately with a grin.

"Pancakes!" I cheered out as the plate was in front of me and I picked up one to begin eating it, whining as it was still hot, but didn't stop me. They were laughing as I soon swatted at a hand trying for one and I was glaring to blue eyes. "Mine." An eyebrow raised before I whined when he kissed at my cheek before I noticed a hand grasp one. "Oi!" I complained when he began eating it and I showed a pout to him. Blue eyes looked to me before tossing the pancake down before lips found mine and I felt heat flare to my face. I pulled away with a flush of embarrassment as I could feel the other two watching and I whined; pulling out my trump card to get him riled the right way. "Stupid pineapple!"

"BAHAHAHA!" Thatch had broken down completely into a fit of laughter as I felt fingers tugging at one of my cheeks and Marco gave a look to me.

"What did you call me, you brat?" I stuck my tongue out as he soon growled with lips soon pressing into my neck and I laughed out as it tickled.

"Oh goodness…" Izo claimed as the kettle whistled out and soon lips were against mine with me moaning into it. Hands gripped the face before me as I was leaned back over the counter and a smirk was on Marco.

"You've done it now, yoi." The body pulled away with my hand being grasped and we moved to the stairs, laughter still leaving Thatch.

Adrenaline pumped through me as we finally reached his room and barely had the door closed when he was kissing me deeply. Moans were muffled sounding as I was being moved to the bed and then I was lifted up, legs going around his waist as arms kept around his neck. Our tongues shifted in a play as I soon felt him press me into the mattress. Hands moved under my shirt as I pulled back so those lips could line along my neck. A hum left him as hands soon shifted next to either side of my body and eyes found mine.

"Are you feeling sore still?" Confusion left me as he let a hand shift along my neck in a type of way to massage the area. Oh yeah, I was probably bruised from yesterday, not _only_ along my neck either, and huffed lightly.

"I'm fine…" An eyebrow raised in questioning as I kept a tight hold around his neck. "…Just a little…" This snort left him before smiling out and lips pressed against my cheek.

"It was something new we tried… no doubt you are sore…" Embarrassment flared through me as I could feel myself get hard from just the thoughts alone on what we spent doing yesterday during his lunch break. My butt cheeks still stung from how hard he had lashed there, though I never complained once. "Then we can work around that…" My cheeks flushed as I soon felt fingers tugging on my pants. "And then I am going to hold you until you have to go to work." A snort left me at the mention of those words before gasping out at the fingers lining along my length that he pulled out of my underwear.

"You off today?"

"Just have to review some things…" Eyes viewed down at me before I arched lightly with teeth biting down on my bottom lip. "But don't worry about that, yoi…"

 _See, not all blondes are bad._


End file.
